


Surprise

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine masturbating in a bathroom where Dean happened to be hiding because he was going to scare you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own  
> Supernatural Imagine (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/102130382375/imagine-masturbating-in-a-bathroom-where-dean)

You walk into the bathroom, unknown to you that Dean was just being the shower curtain, waiting to scare you.

Humming softly to yourself, you casually slip down your jeans and panties, taking them off and placing them on the counter.

You mean against the smooth tile and spread your legs, sucking on a few fingers before rubbing them against your folds.

"Oh, shit." You murmur, a finger rubbing against your clit. "God." You moan.

Your two fingers slip inside your pussy and you start fingering yourself, feeling how wet you’re getting.

"Fuck…fuck….God." You moan, rocking your hips to fuck yourself on your fingers.

_

Dean can hear your moans as clear as day, and he knows easily what you’re doing to yourself. He presses a hand to his mouth to hold back his own moans.

 _God_ , he had to idea that you were going to be masturbating. Otherwise, he would have planned something else, instead of trying to scare you.

Dean kneads against his hardening cock, biting on his lower lip and leaning back against the wall, as he ruts against his hand

_

Fully fucking yourself on your fingers now, you pant and moan, fingers slick from your pussy.

"Fuck." You groan, other hand moving over to rub against your clit.

Only one name was in your mind right now. And, God, you wish he was here with you right now, doing this to you instead.

 _Dean_.

"Oh, fuck." You whimper, feeling your orgasm rising in you. "Oh my god."

_

Dean knew that you were getting close to coming. God, he wanted to be the one bringing you over the edge.

Sure, you two had sexual tension with each other, but Dean was certain that you liked him as much as he liked you.

"Fuck!" Dean heard you cry. "Oh, God…Dean…Dean!"

With hearing his name, Dean couldn’t stop himself, and started heading out of his hiding spot.

_

Your eyes flutter shit, almost there to orgasm, and you’re panting heavily now.

"Fuck! Oh, God…Dean….Dean!" You cry out.

Suddenly, there’s a body pressing against yours, and he’s growling in your ear.

"Fuck…wanted to scare you Y/N. Then you had to go and do  _this_.”

Your eyes shoot open and you see that Dean is, in fact, the one pressing against you.

"Oh, Jesus." You moan as Dean lifts you up on the edge of the counter and spreads your legs, taking a lick.

You moan and your hands start raking through Dean’s hair.

"God, you’re so wet." Dean grunts. "Fuck, were you imagining me doing this?"

"Fuck yes." you whine softly, watching Dean take another lick. "God! I like this surprise better than the other option."

"Me too." Dean grins, giving you a wink before he starts to eat you out.


End file.
